unnaturalworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Johnny Blaze
Johnny Blaze is a professional motorcyclist who made a deal with a Devil to save his father from terminal cancer. While his father was cured, he died shortly thereafter after being burned to death during a motorcycle stunt gone wrong. Overcome with grief and rage and realizing the Devil's machination's in his father's death, Johnny confronted the Devil - Mephistopheles - who demanded his payment: Johnny's soul and eternal loyalty in Hell's fires. Just as the Devil was claiming Johnny's soul, Zarathos, the fallen Spirit of Vengeance, ascended from Hell and took possession of Johnny's body and the remains of his soul. Partially saved from damnation, Johnny merged with the spirit of Zarathos, becoming a powerful Ghost Rider. Mephistopheles, still in possession of over half of Johnny's whole soul, demanded that Ghost Rider do his bidding. Unable to defy the holder of his soul, Johnny complied and became the Devil's bounty hunter on Earth; hunting down wayward souls indebted to the Devil or rouge demons and sending them to Hell on the Devil's orders. Johnny's final contract: Hunt down and slay Blackheart, the Devil's own ambitiously rebellious "son". Blackheart proved too strong and cunning, and thus Johnny pursues him throughout North America. Backstory Early Adolescence Jonathan "Johnny" Blaze was the only son of Barton Blaze and Naomi Kale. He was born and raise in Waukegan, Illinois. His early childhood was spent in trailer parks. Barton was a skilled motorcycle garage mechanic while Naomi worked as a county grill bartender while maintaining another occupation, one she refused to tell Johnny about. Johnny never learned of his mother's nightly activities and soon learned never to ask about them. Barton was a sternly distant father at times, but he taught Johnny everything he knew about motorcycles, inspiring him to follow in his father's footsteps as a motorcycle enthusiast. Demeanor Enemies Mephistopheles Blackheart Blackout Lilith The Devil Powers & Abilities Powers * Mid-Tier Fiery Demonic Essence: The source of Johnny's power is the presence of the demon spirit Zarathos within his body in the place of his soul. The only remaining parts of Johnny's soul left are his spiritual heart and brain, both of which are physically intact when Johnny assumes the form of the Rider, allowing him to maintain both his conscience and consciousness. Zarathos' presence within his body affords Johnny an preternatural affinity with flame even in human form; fire will always seem to bow in his presence and gravitate towards him. When angered or transforming, flames flare up and may merge with him. ** Ghost Rider Transformation: During the night, whenever Johnny is in the presence of evil, the Rider takes over and he becomes a superhuman being of pure flame and bones as his flesh and organs instantaneously incinerate. His clothing and equipment are unaffected by his ambient heat and are preternaturally augmented by Hellfire once he transforms; usually growing silver spikes and spurs. The Hellfire of his body reaches up to 666 degrees (Hell's temperature); only affecting objects or beings he unleashes it upon. He can breathe Hellfire, expelling it up to 666 inches, as well as infuse it into his Hellcycle to repair it. *** Superhuman Strength: Zarathos endows Johnny with intense raw physical strength while in his Ghost Rider form. The Rider can single-handedly lift a pickup truck or any other average-sized road vehicle completely over his head effortlessly as well as bend steel within his bare hands or punch through solid concrete without any difficulty. He can manhandle grown men easily; including either throwing them across a room or through a wall or brutally dismembering them by hand. Even those men who would be physically untouchable due to either their great strength or fighting skill would be impotent against the Rider's preternatural power. *** Superhuman Stamina: *** Superhuman Reflexes: *** Accelerated Healing: **** Superhuman Durability: Penance Stare The Penance Stare is the greatest of Ghost Rider's weapons. By looking into a person's eyes, the Rider can enact upon their souls all of the physical pain alongside psychological anguish or spiritual decay they have inflicted upon others and to feel remorse for their cruel, callous actions. This pain is inflicted all at once, often leaving the victim psychologically traumatized and even comatose in extreme cases. Only the most un-apologetically self-confident or remorseless can resist the full weight of the Penance Stare, however they are not immune. Those who have no souls are insusceptible to its power. * Sinner Incineration: * Sense Sin: * Soul Consumption: Hellcycle Abilities * Expert Motorcyclist: * Experienced Mechanic: * Studying Occultist: * Skilled Marksman: * Skilled Hand-to-hand Combatant: * Preternatural Chain-Wielder: Vulnerabilities Residence Category:Demons Category:Fallen Angels